1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system which displays information for teaching a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using an articulated robot for tasks in a production facility, an operator of the robot teaches the robot desired task operations by actually manipulating the robot using a teach pendant connected to a robot controller.
Robot teaching operations include, in most cases, moving the robot to desired positions while pressing keys specifying the robot movement direction located on the teach pendant, i.e., “jog operations”. As main operation methods of jog operations, there are an orthogonal jog operation in which a hand tip section of a robot is moved in the X-axis, Y-axis or Z-axis direction of a rectangular coordinate system fixed to the robot, and an individual axis jog operation in which the robot is moved in the direction around an axis for each axis part of the robot. Since orthogonal jog operations are operations based on an orthogonal coordinate system, which is easily understood by humans, operators frequently perform robot teaching operations using the orthogonal jog operations.
Furthermore, conventionally, there has been proposed a technique for graphically displaying the content of a designated jog mode, for example, the jog feed direction, along with an image of the robot, on a display when the operator operates the teach pendant of the robot controller and specifies the jog mode (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-295625).